


Vain muutaman suklaapalan tähden

by Giraffvinu



Series: Leijonanpentu [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa, vakisuhde
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Lee vilkaisi nyt vain metrin päässä olevaa ovea. Niin lähellä!





	Vain muutaman suklaapalan tähden

**Author's Note:**

> Sarjan ensimmäinen ficci englanniksi: [Anomaly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12564236) (Explicit, in English)
> 
>  
> 
> Öö, tuota. Sisilja joskus mainitsi näistä kahdesta. Ficin nimi parodioi kuuluisaa länkkäriä, jos joku ihmettelee =P Kiitokset siis Sisille sekä haasteesta että beta-avusta <3 Tästä tuli jotenkin outo, mutta menköön kun kerta kuulemma pysyy kasassa! :E
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Lee hiipi portaat ylös astuen sen yhden narisevan yli rutiinilla. Oli vaikeaa olla näyttämättä siltä, ettei ollut huolen häivääkään, mutta vuosien kokemus tuli avuksi nyt, kun hän sitä eniten tarvitsi. Kaapinovi häämötti käytävän päässä, ja Lee malttoi tuskin olla pistämättä juoksuksi sen nähdessään. Georgen ääni kuului alakerrasta, ja Lee uskalsi ottaa pari nopeampaa askelta, mutta silloin...

RÄKS!

"Mitäs täällä hiipparoit, muruseni?"

Lee räpäytti silmiään kerran, kahdesti, nielaisi sitten hämmästyksensä kurkusta alas ja läväytti kasvoilleen kaksimielisen virneen.

"Ajattelin mennä sänkyyn odottamaan sinua. Stripata vähän, ehkä tanssia."

"Hyvä yritys, sokeripalaseni", George tuhahti ja astui askeleen lähemmäs.

Lee vilkaisi nyt vain metrin päässä olevaa ovea. Niin lähellä!

"Mihin oikeasti olit menossa?" George toisti kysymyksensä. Hän oli jo niin liki, että Lee olisi yltänyt koskettamaan häntä jos olisi halunnut. Mutta hän ei halunnut.

"Vai ei seksi kelpaa", Lee sanoi. Hän oli päättänyt, että hyökkäys oli paras puolustus.

"Sanoinko sellaista?" George murahti ja tarttui Leetä vyötäröltä vetäen tämän lanteet tiukasti itseään vasten. "Silti sopimus on sopimus."

Lee ähkäisi. Hän yritti, todellakin yritti pysyä rauhallisena, mutta kun Georgen sormet työntyivät hänen rastojensa lomaan, hän menetti hermonsa ja riuhtaisi itsensä Georgen otteesta irti. Hän hypähti avomiehensä ohitse ja teki epätoivoisen syöksyn kaappia kohti. Juuri viime tipassa George sai kiinni hänen jalastaan ja kiskaisi hänet kumoon.

"Päästä!" Lee huusi ja yritti rimpuilla Georgen otteesta, mutta turhaan.

"En päästä. Me sovittiin!" George ärähti painaessaan Leetä lattiaan.

"Mutta —" Lee aloitti, mutta samassa George painoi huulensa hänen huuliaan vasten.

Suudelma söi Leen vastarinnan, sillä huolimatta hänen suurista sanoistaan ja ylimielisestä suhtautumisesta Georgea kohtaan hän ei voinut olla haluamatta. Ei kun George suuteli häntä näin.

Oli liian kiirekiirekiire riisua vaatteita, eikä housujen vetoketjun ääni ollut koskaan kuulostanut niin taivaalliselta kuin nyt. Lee parahti Georgen viileitä sormia, mutta löysi nopeasti oikean rytmin niitä vastaan. Hän yritti hakea kosketuspintaa Georgen työkaavun alta, mutta ei kyennyt ajattelemaan tarpeeksi selkeästi ja sormet sotkeentuivat sileään kankaaseen.

"Naidaan", George huohotti Leen kaulaan. "Nyt. Tässä. Heti."

Lee oli tulla Georgen sanoille ja sai vain vaivoin käännyttyä. Lattia tuntui kovalta polvien alla, varsinkin kun George ei säästellyt vaan otti Leen nopeasti, säännöttömin työnnöin. Juuri kuten Lee halusi. Kuten hän tarvitsi.

George tarttui Leen rastoihin ja nykäisi tämän pään takakenoon. Leen selkä notkahti kaarelle, ja Georgen kalu takoi suoraan hänen eturauhaseensa. Ja Lee tuli kuluneille lattialaudoille huutaen ääneen Georgen nimeä, nauttien lämpimästä purkauksesta sisällään.

Kaikki oli tapahtunut niin nopeasti, että Lee vain huohotti ja tuijotti pölyä jalkalistalla ja yritti muistaa oman nimensä. Asiaa toki helpotti se, että Georgen lämmin keho painoi hänen selkäänsä ja tämän huulet kuiskivat hänen korvaansa _leeleeleelee, minun lee_.

"Okei, ei sitten suklaata ennen kuutta."

"Arvasin että yritit päästä purkille", George naurahti.

"Pikemminkin pukille", Lee hymähti ja veti Georgen käsivarren ympärilleen.


End file.
